Kisah Kise Di Hari Minggu
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Latihan di hari minggu, kesialan yang terus-terusan menimpanya, minum minuman aneh, baju compang-camping, disangka orang gila. summary gaje. my 1st fanfic in this fandom. RnR Please


Moshi-moshi minnacchi ^^

Saya author baru di fandom ini dan Fanfic ini adalah fanfic debut pertama di fandom Kurobasu. Saya paling suka sama fanfic bergenre humor, jadi kali ini pun saya membuat fanfic dengan genre tersebut. Semoga minnacchi bisa suka sama fanfic ini, ya mudah-mudahan nggak garing. Ehehe~ #dor

Yosh!

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story : Original by Me**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : Kise Ryouta**

**Warning:**

**Warning : OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?). **

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnRnRnRnRnRnRnRnR**

Siapa yang tak mengenal makhluk kuning yang sangat populer dikalangan anak-anak, remaja, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, kakek - kakek, nenek-nenek, bahkan banci (?) dan memiliki lubang-lubang ditubuhnya, salah.

Oke kita ulangi.

Siapa yang tak mengenal makhluk kuning (lagi) yang bernama Kise Ryouta, seorang yang jenius dalam berbagai macam cabang olahraga dengan kemampuan meniru atau mengcopy tehnik dan gaya dari orang lain hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Bukan hanya itu, ia pun memiliki wajah yang lumayan eh ganteng deh dan itu membuatnya menjadi seorang model remaja yang cukup populer dikalangan coretibu-ibupengajiancoret remaja wanita. Tapi yang paling membuatnya populer adalah julukan yang ia dapat saat bermain basket di sekolah menengah pertamanya, yaitu julukan salah satu dari generasi ajaib atau lebih enaknya kita tambahin krim coklat eh maksudnya lebih enak disebut Kiseki no Sedai atau Generation of Miracle.

Namun naas (?) biar pun ia jago bermain basket dan cabang olah raga lainnya ia bukan termasuk orang yang selalu beruntung seperti makhluk hijau (?) bernama Midorima. Seperti yang terjadi di hari minggu kali ini, semuanya dimulai saat rencana latihan di hari libur yang ia tentang hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Tsk, sial banget sih. Masa hari minggu musti latihan juga. Gue kan niatnya mau santai-santai gitu. kalau bisa sih mau ngajak Kurokocchi atau Midorimacchi jalan." Gerutunya sepanjang jalan.

Saat ia masih asik mengoceh tak jelas tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia kemudian membuka sang ponsel (?) dan mendapati sebuah SMS di layar ponselnya. "Ah, Midorimacchi!" ujarnya girang. Dengan semangat '45 ia pun segera melihat apa isi pesan tersebut.

From : Midorimacchi :* (?)

S0Rry y3, b14r puN 3Lu liBuR L4t1H4n gu3 0G4H j4l4N s4M4 3lO. 3l0 gu3 3Nd!

Setelah melototin layar hape sampe jaraknya tinggal satu centi untuk bisa membaca pesan dari Midorima yang sumpah naujubilah alaynya itu akhirnya kise pun sweatdrop di tempat. Belum lagi setiap orang yang melewatinya berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa melirik ke arahnya.

'Kuso! Pasti mereka nawain gue gara-gara baca sms sampe begitunya. Ini semua gara-gara Midorimacchi yang tulisan smsnya ntah ia nemu dari planet mana!' batin Kise dongkol. 'Ngomong-ngomong kok Midorimacchi tau rencana gue ya?' lajut batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Kemudian ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan banyak orang-orang yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil meneriakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas untuk Kise dengar.

'Nggak nyangka gue seterkenal itu.' Batin Kise narsis sambil menebarkan senyuman sok mempesona dan membalas melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang-orang tersebut. Namun orang-orang itu tetap melambaikan tangan mereka sambil berteriak ke arahnya.

"Iya, iya, aku juga cinta kalian!" ucap Kise ke arah orang-orang tersebut dengan riang gembira.

"AWAAAAAS! MINGGIIIIIIRR!" teriak orang-orang tersebut yang baru bisa terdengar oleh Kise.

"Eh?" Kise pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil berhenti melangkah. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara gruduk-gruduk (?) dari arah belakang. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ternyata itu adalah sebuah becak yang melaju tak terkendali dan tengah siap menghantam tubuhnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kise sambil menutup matanya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan kayak banci yang udah ketangkep basah sama trantib. 'Tolong Kise yaaloh' batinnya merengek.

"AWAAAAAAAAAAASS!" teriak seorang laki-laki hitam (?) dengan rambut biru tuanya yang berusaha menggapai tubuh naas Kise yang akan dicium (?) dengan kasar oleh seekor (?) becak nista.

Kise yang semenjak tadi menutup mata akhirnya memeberanikan diri membuka matanya untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"AOMINECCHI TOLONG AKUUUUUUU!" teriak Kise dengan dramatis, pake berlinang air mata lagi.

Namun Aoimine malah mendorong tubuh Kise dengan keras hingga terpental membentur jalan. Entah Aomine sengaja atau tidak, tubuh malang Kise pun terkapar seketika dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan aomine malah tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, atau bisa dibilang seperti tidak sadar bahwa ada Kise ditempat tersebut. (Lho?)

"Yokatta, untung aku bergerak cepat kalau tidak nggak tau deh apa yang bakal terjadi padamu Tetsuya No.2, dan pasti Tetsu bakal marah besar kalau sampe kamu kenapa-kenapa ketabrak becak." ucap Aoimine sambil memeluk Tetsuya No.2 dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lho kok ada Tetsuya No.2? jawabannya, tadi itu Tetsuya No.2 lagi jalan-jalan sama Kuroko. Kebetulan pas ditengah jalan dia ketemu sama Aomine, karena Kuroko haus akhirnya ia pergi membeli minuman dan menitipkan No.2 sama Aomine. Tapi No.2 malah kabur dari jeratan makhluk hitam tersebut.

"Aomine-kun kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dan No.2 kemana-mana karena kalian tidak diam menungguku di tempat tadi." Ucap Kuroko yang kini sudah berdiri disebelah Aoimine yang masih menggendong No.2.

Kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba itu pun membuat Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"Ah Tetsu ternyata kau sudah ada disini, ahahaha~" ucap Aomine sambil tertawa garing. 'Mudah-udahan Tetsu nggak sempet liat kejadian tadi.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" ucap Kuroko seraya beranjak dari tempat tersebut diikuti Aomine di belakangnya yang masih menggendong No.2.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kise? Yup! Dia masih tepar dan tak ada seorang pun yang memperdulikannya. #PrayForKise

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Kise pun tersadara dengan wajah ling lungnya.

'Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Siapa aku? Dan siapa itu Syahrini? Kenapa Anang dan Ashyanti menikah? Apa aku Aurel?' batin Kise ngaco.

Setelah kekonsletan otaknya sembuh akhirnya Kise kembali melanjutkan perjalanan beratnya itu untuk mencapai sekolahnya dengan sempoyongan (?) sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat sebentar dan membeli minuman terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kise sambil berjalan memasuki sebuah mini market.

Saat ia sedang memilih-milih minuman apa yang akan ia beli tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. "Kise-chin."

"Ah, Murasakibaracchi." Ucap Kise ketika melihat Murasakibara berdiri di hadapannya dengan setumpuk snack di tangannya.

"Apa kau ingin membeli minuman?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Iya, tapi aku bingung lebih enak beli rasa apa." Kata Kise.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" ucap Murasakibara sambil memberikan sebuah botol minuman bermerk Ponari Sweat.

"Yakin enak and bisa nambah tenaga nih?" tanya Kise ragu.

"Pasti! Bahkan itu air minum paling dicari di Indonesia sana." Jelas Murasakibara.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Kise yang kemudian beranjak ke kasir bersama Murasakibara untuk membayarnya.

Setelah mereka membayar belanjaan mereka masing-masing kemudian Kise mulai membuka botol minuman tersebut dan segera meminumnya. Setelah meminumnya Kise pun terdiam sejenak.

"Ada apa Kise-Chin?" tanya murasakibara yang kini sedang memegangi sebuah snack berbentuk stick.

"Kok rasanya kayak air bekas kobokan ya?" ucap Kise dengan tampang yang nahan rasa mual.

"Emang itu air kobokan kok. Kobokan bocah yang kesamber gledek." Ucap Murasakibara santai kayak di pantai (?).

Mendengar ucapan tersebut tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

KRUYUUUUUUK~ (?) suara perut Kise ceritanya

'Anjrit! Perut gue mules!' batin Kise sambil meremas perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Kenapa Kise-Chin?" tanya Murasakibara masih santai sambil menyantap snack sticknya tersebut.

"To.. i.. let.." ucap Kise terbata-bata karena menahan rasa mules di perutnya. Kemudia ia pun segera berlari mencari WC umum terdekat.

"TTDJ Kise-Chin!" Teriak Murasakibara.

"Nggak butuh doa hati-hati di jalan kalau Cuma ke WC mah!" ucap Kise yang masih terus berlari sambil melihat ke arah Muraskibara yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bukan, maksudnya hati-hati di jamban. Kalo jambannya patah kan bahaya." Kata murasakibara dengan tampang polosnya.

"AZZZZ!" ucap kise sambil tepok jidatnya.

Setelah merenung di WC selama setengah jam akhirnya Kise kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Kuso! Gara-gara minuman aneh rekomendasi Murasakibaracchi gue jadi mules-mules dan kayaknya bakal telat nih. Siap-siap kena tendang dah." Ucapnya pasrah.

Tes! Tes!

"Eh?" Kise pun menadahkan telapak tangannya yang kini mulai dibasahi oleh beberapa titik air. Kemudian ia pun mendongak ke langit dan...

BRUSH!

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Walau sudah terlanjur basah dan lepek Kise pun mencari tempat berteduh di sebuah halte bus.

"Shit! Dosa apa sampe-sampe hari ini gue sial terus!" gerutunya sambil memeras-meras bajunya yang basah.

"Ryouta."

GLEK!

Kise pun menelan ludah ketika ada suara yang memanggil nama depannya tersebut. 'Sekarang apa lagi yaaloh? Jangan bilang itu..' belum sempat batin Kise melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang memegang bahunya. Seketika bulu kuduk pun berdiri. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kise memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia seperti melihat Midorima lagi goyang gayung ditengah derasnyaa hujan dengan diiringi lagu NengNongNeng (?).

"A... Akashicchi." Ucapnya gemetar.

"Lama tak jumpa Ryouta." Ucap Akashi sambil menunjukkan tampang psyconya. Tak lupa pula sang gunting yang selalu setia menghiasi (?) tangannya.

"I.. iya." Ucap Kise masih gemetar.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, hanya berdua lagi. Nggak ada orang lain selain kita." Ucap Kise sambil mendekatkan sang gunting tercinta ke wajah Kise.

Keringat pun mengalir tak kalah deras dari hujan di wajah Kise. "A.. apa maksudmu Akashicchi?" ucap Kise ketakutan sambil mundur sedikit demi sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Akashi.

Akashi pun menyeringai dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah beberapa saat hujan pun berhenti, langit pun kembali cerah berhiaskan pelangi warna-warni nan indah.

"Gue pikir tadi gue bakal mati ditangan Akashicchi." Ucap Kise dengan tampang trauma. Terlihat bajunya sudah compang-camping akibat kelihaian Akashi bermain gunting.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang berat akhirnya Kise pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan keadaan kusut serta tinggal seperempat nyawa. Kemudian dengan lemah tak berdaya ia mulai berjalan ke arah tempat latihan, kalau bisa dia pengen ngesot aja karena saking capeknya.

"Maaf aku telat." Ucap Kise tanpa memperhatikan isi lapangan basket sekolahnya tersebut, alias dia berjalan lesu sambil membungkukan badan pasrah (?) dan menutup matanya.

'Lho kok sepi, dan kenapa kapten tidak menendangku seperti biasanya? Apa mereka semarah itu padaku?' batin Kise bertanya-tanya.

Kemudian ia pun membetulkan posisi badannya dan membuka matanya. Sejauh mata memandang ia hanya melihat lapangan yang kosong melompong tanpa seorang pun selain dirinya.

"Are? A... apa maksudnya ini?" ucap Kise tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering, ternyata sang kapten tercintanya lah yang menelpon.

"Kapteeeeeeenn! Kenapa ditempat latihan tidak ada siapa pun? Kenapa hanya ada aku sendiri?" rengek Kise berisik ketika baru mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Salah kau sendiri ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi, padahal aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa latihan dibatalkan!" ucap sang kapten dibalik telpon.

Mendengar kata 'DIBATALKAN' kise pun menjatuhkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel dengan lemas. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Marah, kesal, kecewa, lelah, galau (?), semuanya jadi satu. "Dibatal..kan." ucapnya lesu sambil jatuh bersimpun dilantai. "Kenapa? Kenapa dibatalkan?" ucapnya bagai orang yang putus asa.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" teriakan keputus asaan Kise pun menggema keseluruh penjuru ruang latihan tersebut. Air matanya pun mulai menetes, tidak tapi mengalir dengan deras dipipinya. "Hiks, tobat gue tobaaaaat~" ucapnya.

Akhirnya setelah puas meratapi nasib Kise pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan gerbang sekolahnya dengan perasaan kecewa sekaligus marah dan lelah.

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak dapat berjalan." Ucapnya lesu.

Ia pun berhenti melangkah dan mencoba untuk mencari kendaraan yang dapat ia tumpangi. Dengan keadaan wajah yang kusut kayak zombie, pakaian compang-camping sambil bawa-bawa gendolan tas, persis banget kayak orang gila. #plak

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pengendara motor melintas, dan dengan riang gembira Kise pun mencoba meminta bantuan tumpang pada pengendara motor tersebut.

"Oiiiiii!" teriak Kise ke arah orang tersebut sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Astagfirullah! ORANG GILAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA!" Teriak si pengendara motor tersebut sambil menancap gas motornya.

Kise yang malang pun hanya bisa melongo dan berdengus kesal karena orang tampan sepertinya dibilang orang gila.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia pun meutuskan untuk berjalan hingga menemukan seseorang yang dapat ditumpangi. Namun naas, karena keadaannya yang udah bener-bener kucel persisi orang gila akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang mau memberikan tumpangan padanya, bahkan taksi, bus, angkot (?), ojek dan becak pun tak ada yang mau membantunya.

Alhasil Kise pun dengan susah payah sampe ngesot-ngesot sampai kerumahnya.

"Ta..da..i..ma~" ucap Kise sambil merangkak di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Okae... KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak sang ibu ketika membukakan pintu dan mendapati tubuh Kise sudah terkapar tak bernyawa (bletak!) eh pingsan maksudnya.

THE END

Yosh gimana fanicnya minnacchi? Pasti garing + gaje nggak ketulangan ya? ahaha~ maklum bikinnya baru semalem gara-gara dapet ide pas denger bercandaan temen oka-san yang sumpah bikin ngocok perut *oke abaikan ini*.

Kise : MANA NIH YANG NBEBUAT GUE SENGSARA SEHARIAN?! *teriak-teriak sambil bawa gunting Akashi*

Oops! Udah dulu ya, author mau kabur. Bagi yang udah sempetin baca fanfic ini makasih banyak yah, apa lagi kalau di ripiu juga. Ehehe~

Jaa~ (^o^)/ #ngacir


End file.
